Severus Snape meets Prince Vegeta
by N.V.S
Summary: What if Snape and Vegeta from Dragonballz meet each other? Has hothead Vegeta finally found his equal? Please enjoy and review.


Professor Severus Snape Meets Prince Vegeta

**I own both dbz and hp (sarcastically) anyway, enjoy. Vegeta from Dragonballz meets Severus Snape from Harry Potter and both get into an argument. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another boring day full of intense training for Prince Vegeta. However, this time Vegeta stored his camp near Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy, at the forbidden forrest were he's been trainning for nearly a couple of days. However, Vegeta's presence and training could be catastrophic for the surrounding landscape itself.

''You wished to see me... Headmaster?'' Severus asked while he entered Dumbledore's office.

''Severus, There has been reported unknown activity in the forbidden forrest by Rubeus Hagrid.'' Dumbledore explained.

''Hagrid saw a round craft comming down from the sky, landing in the forbidden forrest, and since that inccident, very strange things happend. Dumbledore continued.

''I want you to find out what is going on there Severus.'' He said.

''Very well, as you wish Headmaster.'' Severus answered with an emotionless glare.

At that moment, both Dumbledore and Snape were surprised by a small earthquake. The entire Hogwarts was shaking and the students started to panic everywere. Many Hogwarts students gathered themselves out of curiousity in front of the border were the forbidden forrest should start. Professor Dumbledore and some other Hogwarts staff members tried to calm the students down.

''SILEEEEEENCE!!!!'' Yelled Dumbledore.

''Please everyone, calm down, go back inside the school, and resume your classes! Professor Snape will investigate what caused the earthquake inmediatly!''

Everyone did as Dumbledore told, and only Dumbledore and Snape remained left outside the school.

''Severus, whatever is going on there, this needs to end now. Soon there will be nothing left but a total wasteland. Whatever is damaging the grounds, it needs to be stopped.'' Dumbledore said.

''I'll be there right away Headmaster.'' Said Severus as he started walking straight into the forbidden forrest, and Dumbledore walks back into the school again and heads back to his office.

As Snape is closing in, he suddenly could hear a stern man's voice yelling ''BIG BANG ATTACK!!!'' and a massive blast and explosion appeared. Again, the entire grounds are shaking and many trees are falling.

Meanwhile at Vegeta's training...

''Good Kami, if I keep this training up, this entire pathetic woods will be blasted into oblivion!!!

''Good thing Kakarot isn't here since he's a nature lover.'' Vegeta said while he smirked slightly.

''What Kakarot doesn't know, doesn't hurt him. But for now... I think it's time for a well deserved, Kami-damn break!'' Vegeta said while he flies towards his Gravity Room.

Once he entered his Gravity Room, he puts his Spandex off, stripped himself naked, and curls a towal arround himself to dry himself up from the sweat he spilled.

''For Kami's sake, the Kami-Damned woman forgot to give me some clean clothes with me!'' Vegeta yelled angrily.

''Why Kami, why do you hate me so much?!'' Vegeta said.

Suddenly a cold voice appeared behind Vegeta.

''I may vomit.''

Snape is standing in the entrance of the Gravity Room, looking at Vegeta's naked body with disgust.

Surprised by his unexpected company, Vegeta looked toward Snape's direction, and quickly dressed himself again.

''In Kami's name, who are you?! Vegeta yelled towards Snape with a red face. I'ts unknown if either his face is red out of emberrasment, anger, or both.

''The name is professor Severus Snape.'' He answered.

''Get the hell out of my Gravity Chamber human!!!''

''What's your hurry mr Vegeta?''

''None of your damn business earthling!''

And so, the 2 began arguing.

''I'll blast your brains from your skull if you don't leave my GR right now human!'' Said Vegeta.

Snape's face also seemed to be filled with anger, and he slowly walked up to Vegeta.

''Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will.'' He said, threatening Vegeta with a wand under his chin.

''What?! you got some nerve talking to me like that human!!! do you know who I am?!'' Vegeta yelled.

''A sentimental little child, thats what you are Mr Vegeta.'' Snape quickly answered.

''Take that back you miserable mudball dweller!'' Said Vegeta angrily.

Snape seemed to calm down for a moment, then he started to talk again.

''You're just like your father. lazy, arrogant, weak...''

''YOU DARE TO CALL ME WEAK, YOU PATHETIC EARTHLING?!!!''

''You're so weak Mr Vegeta, you won't last 2 seconds if he invades your mind.''

After this, Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan but it didn't seem to scare Snape at all.

''I'm so scared, I'm literally begging for my life Mr Vegeta.'' Snape sarcastically said, pissing Vegeta off even more.

''I WILL BLAST BOTH YOUR BODY AND SOUL INTO OBLIVION IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!!''

''But why deny the Dementors? They're so longing to see someone like you Mr Vegeta. Did I detect a flicker of fear?''

''I'M THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS, I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING, MUDBALL DWELLER!''

''Oh we'll see about that Mr Vegeta.''

''Legilimens!''

Snape uses Legilimency on Vegeta to have aces to vegeta's memories.

**Vegeta:** He's the Legendary Super Saiyan! He'll kill us! He'll kill all of us!

**Piccolo:** Why don't you stop whining like a baby and fight like a man!

**Vegeta:** Whats the point of fighting him?! The Legendary Super Saiyans were unstoppable!

**Piccolo: **I can't believe how cowardly you're acting Vegeta! Just stand clear the true warriors.

Snape also discovered Vegeta's fear of squirmy things as well after watching a sudden memory from inside buu's body.

''Well well it seems our great Saiyan Prince seems to fear something after all isn't it?'' Snape taunted Vegeta.

Vegeta twisted in agony untill the very moment Snape decided he no longer wishes to dive further into Vegeta's mind, neither he could care. And soon Vegeta's hair turned black again.

''What... what the hell are you!!!'' Vegeta yelled.

''Not that it's any of your business mr Vegeta, but I'm a Wizard. Well now.... if you'll excuse me, I demand you to leave this terrain since it belongs to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. All the damage you have done already is going to be a difficult task for the Headmaster to restore, and will take a long time''. Snape explained coldly.

''I Couldn't really care less about you're Kami damn school of witchcraft and wizardy, I'm the prince of saiyans so I can train were ever the hell I want, and WHEN ever the hell I want! Got that?! I don't take demands!'' Vegeta replied.

''Mr Vegeta... do NÓT underestimate my authorities!'' Snape hissed at Vegeta, while he grabbed him by his spandex.

''You may be a prince of 5 people as I've seen in your memories, but I'm not one of those bloody Saiyans, so eitherway you're not my prince.''

''You FREAK! We Saiyans have been forced to save this pathetic mud-ball several times against harm, so better show me some respect before I'll become the next threat to your crappy little castle and planet!'' Said Vegeta while he pushed Snape away from him.

''I can see in your eyes that you are afraid to do so, Mr Vegeta. What's stopping you?'' Snape said.

''What?! N-nothing stops me from doing so, and some day I will blow up this pathetic excuse for a planet!'' Vegeta yelled.

''Don't... Lie... To me!'' Snape spat in Vegeta's face.

Snape's face was only a few inches away from Vegeta's face, as he looked down on the smaller man.

Vegeta suddenly grabbed Snape by his throat and lifting him up slowly.

''Look you freak, now I'm really starting to get angry! Unless you want to get hurt, or perhaps have a dead wish, I'd get the HELL out of here and whitdraw back into that crappy castle of yours if I were you!''

''Relashio!'' Said Snape quietly.

Vegeta was forced to let Snape go.

''Mr Vegeta... This Place is owned by Hogwarts, so I do have the right to be anywere. However, your head is not allowed here. No part of your body has permission to be here.'' Said snape.

''Permission?! The Prince of all...''

''... Saiyans, and nót humans and neither wizards, does nót have any kind of permission to be here unless the Headmaster gives those!'' Snape finished.

''Ok now it's enough!'' Vegeta yelled while rasing his hand and aims his palm towards snape.

''I'll count back from 5 and then you'll get literally blasted out of my Gravity Room!''

Snape just stays were he is.

'' 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...'' Vegeta started counting down slowly.

''Do what you must do mr Vegeta, because I do. And I'll won't leave unless you'll get this oversized washing machine as far away possible when I'm not be able anymore to either see, hear, or smell you. Snape stated.

A small energy ball appeared at vegeta's palm while he still keeps it aimed towards Snape.

''Ok, I've given you dozens of warnings, a count down from 5 to zero, and now a final lást chance because I'm feeling mercifull today!'' Vegeta said evily.

Suddenly the argument gets interupted by a frying pan being smacked against Vegeta's face as a blue-haired woman entered the Gravity Room.

''VEGETA!!! HOW DARE YOU LEAVING ME?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWERE!!!'' Vegeta's wife Bulma just appeared and started yelling towards her mate.

''Woman, I...'' Vegeta tried to speak.

''YOU PROMISED ME TO CLEAN THE HOUSE, GO SHOPPING, GO TO THE PARK WITH TRUNKS, BUT NOOOO MISTER VEGETA HAS BEEN LEAVING WHITOUT LETTING ME KNOW! HOW DARE YOU?!!''

''WOMAN! You're the one who is responsible of householding tasks! Who for Kami's Sake do you think I am?!'' Vegeta shrieked back.

''You're my husband, that's who you are! You're also responsible for householding, shopping, and taking care of trunks while I'm away, and you know that! Because you're the prince of saiyans doesn't mean you can avoid these things, you're on EARTH for goodness sake, and NOT planet Vegeta!''

''Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple.'' Said Snape.

''YOU ARE COMMING WITH ME NOW MISTER, OR YOU WILL COOK YOUR OWN FOOD FROM NOW ON!!!'' Bulma yelled while she pulled Vegeta by his ear.

Vegeta has been forced to leave, and stores his GR back into a capsule and leaves together with bulma. and Snape is heading back towards Hogwarts again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End. Hope you liked it. Sorry if it may have been to short for some of you, but this is just my first storie I've written, so don't think to bad about it. **


End file.
